


The Happiest Day

by OriginofChaos



Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginofChaos/pseuds/OriginofChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fuck happy endings. I'm too depressed for this shit.</p></blockquote>





	The Happiest Day

Anthony was sitting on a couch and looking at the blue velvet box he was holding in his hands. Every time he thought about it he was sure as hell that he would be nervous and he would definitely screw something up. Now, however, he wasn't nervous at all. He sighed and remembered how it all began.

He remembered that day clearly. Days, to be exact. The first day was the day when he met him for the first time. He was twelve, and Anthony was forced to make a project with him. This moment was the beginning of the friendship between Anthony and Ian. The greatest moment in his life. Sometimes Anthony questioned himself, what if he hadn't been forced to work with him but someone else, but he couldn't answer. He didn't want to answer, actually.

The second day was the day when Anthony realised he fell in love with Ian. It wasn't the most pleasurable moment of all time. They were both twenty by that time. They were shooting the video for their YouTube channel, when Anthony thought that he might be in love with Ian for the first time. He was terrified of this. First of all, he started questioning his sexuality. Before that day he was sure that he was straighter than a ruler, and then the whole world he got used to started to fall apart right in front of his eyes. He didn't know who he was any more. He didn't know how to come out to Ian and should he do it in the first place. He was afraid that Ian gets too scared of him.

The third day was the day when Anthony came out to Ian. It was after two long years of realisation and accepting. To his surprise, Ian wasn't scared of him. To his happiness, Ian confessed that he loved Anthony back. This moment was the happiest moment in Anthony's life. He liked to remember it whether alone or with Ian. He remembered his anxiety that made him mumbling so he had to repeat every sentence at least twice. He remembered how he avoided looking in Ian's eyes, too frightened of rejection. He remembered Ian kissing him instead of answering, and that was the sweetest kiss he'd ever tasted.

It was almost five years since that day. The happiest years in Anthony's life. He had never been as happy as he was these years. That day he wanted to propose to Ian. He was planning it for a few months. He wanted to make that evening as ideal as he could and even more. He was super excited and he couldn't wait for the day, but everything went wrong.

The day before they were filming another video for their channel. Everything went smooth, when suddenly Ian collapsed right in the middle of the scene. Anthony, who was standing in the furthest corner, rushed to him immediately and tried to wake him up. He heard someone calling the ambulance when he found out that Ian wasn't breathing. Tears filled Anthony's eyes, he was screaming at Ian as he wanted him to be alive, and he let him go only when ambulance arrived. He started praying to every god he knew for Ian to stay alive.

But it was too late. Ian died in the hospital. The doctors explained later that Ian had asymptomatic thrombosis, and even Ian himself didn't know about it. He died because the blood clot had torn away and blocked the artery, cutting off the blood supply to his heart. But Anthony didn't care. The whole world around him stopped and became black with Ian's death. The man he loved more than everything in the Universe had gone forever. Everything had ended. Anthony lost every reason for carrying on. Every emotion erased, but the unbearable pain left, tearing up his heart into pieces.

It was the day of proposal. The proposal that would never happen. Anthony opened the blue velvet box and looked at the ring Ian would never accept. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. There wasn't anyone who could wipe them and kiss his lips calmingly. There would never be. Anthony knew that for sure. He could never imagine that everything would be like that. That Ian, who seemed to be so healthy on one moment, would be dead on another. That Anthony would mourn on the day he supposed to be the happiest man alive. That it was the last day of Anthony's life.

He was found lying on the couch, already lifeless. There was a note under the velvet box on the table nearby.

“ _Please, bury me with Ian.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck happy endings. I'm too depressed for this shit.


End file.
